


The Big Step

by RavenBloodwolf



Series: The BunnyFrost Series [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloodwolf/pseuds/RavenBloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the BunnyFrost series and Squeal to The Start of a Family. Jack is pregnant-again- and North decides that enough is enough and puts his foot down. He tells Bunnymund to do the most reasonable, logical and noble thing to do for Jack. Bunnymund does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Step

North, Sandy and Tooth were at North’s Northern palace in the library. They were waiting patiently for their ‘Lovebird Couple’, as Tooth fondly calls Bunnymund and Jack Frost. A lot has changed for all of them, the two Guardians the most. They had found love for each other and that love gave them one of the greatest gifts of all, little Clarice.

 

The young pooka hybrid had everyone wrapped around her finger. Toothiana and North loved to take turns babysitting her, Toothiana more since her home didn’t have crazy elves running around. Sandman would give her pleasant dreams to calm her when she got cranky, and make sand animals to make her laugh.

 

It was as if they were a family, a village with baby Clarice as their child.

 

A rabbit hole opened up and suddenly, a large blur of grey jumped through it. Bunnymund landed softly on the marble floor, Jack Frost held snugly against his chest. In Jack’s arms, a ten-month-old Clarice yawned as she blinked her grey eyes open.

 

There was a scuffle from inside the rabbit hole and then Snowdrift popped out of the magical portal. She clawed her way out of it, shaking herself as the portal closed. Toothiana was by the family’s side in a second, cooing as she carefully took little Clarice from Jack’s arms.

 

“Hello. Hello little Clair.” She cooed as she tickled a snow-white belly. Clarice laughed, a joyous sound that made the fairies join in as they crowded over her head. Sandman moved to join them as North chuckled heartedly.

 

“Jack, Bunny. We have been waiting for you to grace us with your presence.” Father Christmas said as Bunnymund walked over to a set of chairs.

 

Bunnymund nodded his head as he set the snow spirit down. “Yeah, sorry about that. We were almost halfway here when Frostbite said we forgot something. Turns out, we forgot the baby bag. But Snow’s got that covered.” He pointed to the wolf, which had a bright pink baby bag strapped around her back.

 

North chuckled, watching as the hummingbird fairies swarmed her and took the bag from the whining animal. “Well, in any case, we’re glad you came. Now what’s this important news you have to give us?”

 

The pooka and human spirit shared a look with each other, one that made the smile on North’s face disappear. He glanced from one to the other, finally settling his gaze on Jack who had his arm wrapped around his midsection. His eyes narrowed, before they widened in understanding.

 

“Jack…? Are…Are you?”

 

By now, Sandman and Toothiana were looking at the trio, their faces showing their confusion. They stepped closer, watching as Jack blushed suddenly. Sensing his lover’s discomfort, the pooka placed himself in North’s path. He stood tall, looking the other defiantly in the eye.

 

“Jack is.” He simply said, his dark green eyes daring as he looked at North. “And we wanted to tell you-all of you. Because we’re family, sorta.”

 

“Bunny. Are you saying that Jack is pregnant?!” Toothiana squealed as the pooka nodded his head without looking away from North. “Oh Jack! This is wonderful!” She laughed as she gathered the spirit and his daughter in a hug. Sandman joined in, smiling widely.

 

As the four smiled and congratulated Jack and Bunnymund for their soon-to-be second child, North narrowed his eyes at the pooka. He mouthed ‘walk with me’, before he walked away. Bunny hesitated at first, before mustering up his courage and following after the Christmas Guardian.

 

So, this was it? Of course he always knew North would try to kill him one of these days. He had deflowered Jack after all and had gotten him pregnant twice now. And the man was like a father to the spirit and he had taken the job as seriously as any father would. It was only a matter of time, before the old man decided he would kill Bunnymund. And now, that time had come.

 

He was ready, of course. Bunnymund was a warrior at heart and even though being butchered by the jolly warrior wasn’t exactly how he wanted to die, but it would still be an honorable way to die.

 

By now, they had made there way to the North’s command center. The Guardian of Wonder stood in front of his giant globe of the world, placing his arms behind his back. Bunnymund moved closer to him, stopping to stand next to the man. They were quiet for sometime, North looking at the globe as the pooka looked at him. After a moment, the jolly warrior sighed.

 

“Bunny, how long have we been friends?” North asked.

 

The pooka leaned against the control panel as he considered the question. “I don’t know. A couple millennia maybe.”

 

“A millennia,” the other nodded thoughtfully. “Seems like only yesterday, that I had first meet you. A young pooka, alone and lost with something to prove. Reminded me of Jack in a way. I had been the one to find him first, you know.”

 

“Oh really? You don’t say.” Bunnymund figured it should’ve been obvious. The Guardian had always treated Jack like his own. He wasn’t surprised that he was the one to have found Jack before he became a Guardian.

 

North nodded his head. “Oh yes. Poor lad. He lost everything, you know,” his face drooped down and became sad.

 

Bunny blinked. He had never seen the jolly warrior so down. Even when the children stopped believing in him, the man never looked so sad as he did now.

 

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. His face snapped back into its normal façade as he chuckled. “The Jack I knew back then was a real trouble maker. A rebellious boy, who was in great pain. Then, he meet you,” he eyed the pooka almost wearily. “He meet you and it was like his pain was finally lifting. Then little Clarice was born…A beautiful little girl that made Jack more responsible. It made him-dare I say it?-more mature. He has changed and grown, because of you.” He pointed to Bunnymund. “You and only you, fixed his heart and gave him well deserved happiness.

 

“My old friend,” North took a deep breath before releasing it and looked the pooka buck squared in the eye. “I am truly happy that you have found someone to ease your own heart. But, I do not like that, with one baby and another on the way, you and Jack have not done what you should have.”

 

Bunnymund cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean, North? I don’t really understand you.”

 

“I’m talking about marriage! You and Jack have yet to discus a wedding!” The man waved his hands in the air.

 

Again, Bunnymund blinked, before scratching his head. North looked at the other disbelievingly. The color in face drained, before turning bright red.

 

“You mean to tell me-“

 

“Oh, come off it North. You know rabbits aren’t like humans. We don’t just stay with one partner. Heck, I’ve never even heard of marriage until I became the Easter Bunny.” Bunnymund crossed his arms over his chest. “And besides, Jack hasn’t once asked about it.”

 

“He is probably waiting for you to do something!” North yelled. He grabbed one of the grey pooka’s hands and shoved something in it.

 

Bunnymund looked down to see a gold and silver band with a small blue diamond. He snapped his head to meet North’s gaze. “And what exactly is this mate?”

 

North coolly meet his friends eyes. “Something that needs to be done.”

 

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

 

The two Guardians returned half and hour after that. Jack had been on the edge of his seat, rubbing his stomach as he tried to be calm and rationally think why would North want to see Bunny in private. But it was hard to be rash when he was hormonal, and it still was a relatively new thing for him to be. Clarice was on the floor by Snowdrift’s paws, when she saw her father enter the room.

 

“Da…Da!” She squealed, raising her arms up in the universal sign of ‘pick me up’.

 

“There’s my Princess!” Bunnymund chuckled as he hopped over to her and lifted her up in the air. He smiled as he listened to squeals of joy as he twirled them around and around. Were you missing you old man?”

 

“Da!” She clapped as she gave him a large smile. Bunnymund rubbed his nose against hers, making her squeal and giggle even more.

 

Jack got up from the chair he was sitting on, making his way towards the pooka. Bunnymund reached out for him and the spirit placed himself snuggly in the offered embrace. He placed his head on the others furry chest and sighed.

 

“Spirits I was worried about you. What did North want to talk about?” Jack asked as his lover kissed him.

 

Bunnymund hummed as he placed his chin on top of Jack’s snow white hair. “Nothing really. He was just convincing me about something.”

 

“And that something would be?” Jack implored.

 Bunnymund looked away, suddenly embarrassed. “We’re not getting any younger. And even though this goes against all my instincts, I want to give you everything you deserve.”

 

The spirit opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Bunnymund pulled out the same ring that North had given him not too long ago. Jack gasped loudly, causing Tooth and Sandy to look over in their direction. The pooka smiled softly as he placed the ring on Jack’s finger. A perfect fit, of course.

 

“Jack,” Bunnymund took a deep breath. “I know you think, that this might be a huge step, but-“

 

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you.” Jack interrupted the Easter Guardian. He tugged on his sweatshirt, ashamed to look up at the other. “I’m sorry for interrupting you. You probably weren’t going to ask that anyway.”

 

Bunnymund snorted, amused by his reaction. “I was asking,” he took a moment to relish in the hope and excitement in Jack’s blue eyes. “And I want us to get married. We’ll have to if you keep having my children. North practically threatened my life if I didn’t. But I want to do it now, because I know it will make you happy,” he leaned down so their foreheads touched. “And I know this will make you happy.”

 

Jack looked into Bunnymund’s eyes, his own becoming blurry with unshed tears. He smiled shakily as he cried and the pooka wiped his tears away. Clarice, who had been silent the whole time, reached out for her mother, sensing his distress.  The winter spirit removed from her fathers embrace into his own, patting her hair down gently.

 

Tooth was talking excitedly in the background, saying how she would plan the wedding and which style of dress would look nice on Jack and where they should plan their honeymoon. Her rapid succession of suggestions fell on deaf ears, as the young family embraced and silently celebrated their coming together as a family.

 

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**END**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Jack Bunny or Easter Frost**


End file.
